


Book 1 - The Beginning

by julietRichan



Series: Wyvelia - Protector of Potter [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Will post tags as they come, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7844524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietRichan/pseuds/julietRichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She found the boy near the ground level of the castle. He was sitting on a window ledge, watching as a frightful storm grew outside. “Harry?” Gwen called.<br/>Harry jumped, “Professor!”<br/>“You do know that it is after curfew? Right?” She leaned against the opposite wall.<br/>“Yes.” Harry ducked his head.<br/>“Would you care to tell me why you chose to leave your dorm anyway?”<br/>Harry was silent for a while. Then he said, in a quiet voice, “It was loud.”<br/>Gwen hummed, “The tower is often loud during a storm. This one is rather a big one too. I suppose you are not yet used to such loud accommodations?”<br/>Harry nodded.<br/> </p><p>Wyvelia - or Gwen, as she is known on Earth - is a goddess who is sent by The Lady to help people. This time she is sent to help a small abused boy find love in a rather familiar world... the world of Harry Potter.<br/>*will eventually be rewritten*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stealing Harry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/987408) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 
  * Inspired by [Harry Crow](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/223450) by robst. 
  * Inspired by [A Marauder's Plan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085412) by [CatsAreCool (Rachel500)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel500/pseuds/CatsAreCool). 
  * Inspired by [Nobody Cared](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3922027) by [etherian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherian/pseuds/etherian). 



> So this is just the first book. Un-beta'd/edited. If you know someone or are willing to help me... please comment below!  
> ANYWAY! I'm not done with the second book, but I have seven planned out (I might do less, we'll see how it goes). It may or may not be finished... ever... but again, we'll see!

Wyvelia, Goddess of Protection and Magic, sighed as she walked along the branches of Yggdrasil. Ever since she had helped the Avengers defeat Thanos, her life had been rather boring.

Stagnant.

Nothing needed her help. Dr. Strange had the alternate universes under control. Thor was working with their brother Loki to rebuild Asgard and the nine realms. All other worlds seemed at peace. 

  _All is not a peace as thou believes, child of Light._

Wyvelia looked around, “My lady? Hast thou a mission for me?”

_There is one who needs thy help. A boy, decedent of Godric._

“Where does he live?” Gwen narrows her eyes, _Godric… Surly the Lady does not mean Godric Gryffindor?_

 _In a world thou knowest well._ The voice chuckles, a sound of crystal bells. _Willst thou accept the task?_

“How can I accept if I do not know what I am to be doing?” Wyvelia asked, smirking.

_What thou do best, Protector. The child will need thy love if he is to come out from his trials whole._

Wyvelia nodded, “I will accept.”

 _Good._ A bag appeared before her. _Everything thou shalt need before thy start. May thou succeed in thy endeavor._

“May I prove worthy of your trust in me.” Wyvelia replied, taking the bag. She felt the usual tug that came from traveling through Yggdrasil. Wyvelia landed with a crash in a strange yet familiar place before she passed out.


	2. Chapter 1

When she awoke, Wyvelia found herself bombarded with the feeling of magic. It was a strange thing, since she had spent much of her time in America and Asgard where magic was abundant. This magic felt different. Older. Yet slightly familiar, like a long forgotten memory of apple pie from childhood.

“Where am I?” She asked the presence beside her.

“Hogwarts, June of 1991.” A voice replied, “I must admit you gave the students quite a sendoff. Never before has a lady fallen from the enchanted celling in the great hall.”

Wyvelia shoots up, “Wait? Hogwarts? As in founded by Godric, Helga, Rowena and Salazar?”

“Yes.” Wyvelia turned to see the person speaking. “And how did you come upon this information? If I may ask?”

Wyvelia shrugged, “I knew Merlin, he knew the founders.”

The man’s blue eyes twinkled, “Ah, an immortal.”

“Time traveler, actually.” Wyvelia explained, “But I am immortal too. I just never seem to travel in the right order.”

Dumbledore, for Wyvelia knew he could be no one else, nodded, “Interesting. And how did you come to arrive here at Hogwarts?”

“The Lady sent me. She always sends me. Don’t suppose you’ve got the bag I arrived with?” Dumbledore handed over the black leather satchel. “Thank you. I’m supposed to help a child who will be coming here. I can’t tell you much, but I can tell you I do know the future and intend on doing my best to change it.”

A tingle hummed in the back of her head. Wyvelia carefully lowered the first layer of her shields. An unfamiliar presence poked around in her emotional map for a moment before Wyvelia nudged them out.

Dumbledore looked thoughtful before finally nodding, “Perhaps a tutoring position here at the castle?”

Wyvelia chewed her bottom lip, “I did enjoy teaching when I lived in Asgard. Your students would be much younger, but I can work with that.” She nodded, “Sure, I would like to help.”

“Well, I can’t say your arrival in unexpected. It seems the castle had already anticipated your arrival and prepared rooms for you. I look forward to your joining the staff here.”

“Thank you, Headmaster Dumbledore.” Wyvelia gave a small bow from her sitting position.

“You are welcome…” Dumbledore paused.

“Gwendolyn Varrin. But most call me Gwen.” Wyvelia replied, using the name Merlin had given her many centuries ago. 

“A pleasure to meet you, Miss Varrin.” Dumbledore stood, “I will let Poppy look over you. Feel free to wander the castle. Should anyone ask, you are my guest.”

“Thank you.” As Dumbledore moved to leave, Wyvelia called out, “Oh, Headmaster?” He turned. “Don’t think I’ll let you peak into my mind again. It is dangerous for others to walk through my memories.”

“I will keep that in mind.” Dumbledore smiled. “I will send word when the meeting starts.”

“I will come.” Wyvelia replied.

Dumbledore left and a witch, Poppy, walked in. “Good, you’re awake.”

Wyvelia smiled, “Thank you for helping me.”

“Well, I have seen worse from a Quidditch match. It was quite impressive you didn’t have any broken bones.” The medi-witch replied.

“I have rather strong bones.” Wyvelia admitted.

“Hum, lucky for you.” Poppy finished her scan. “You are in good health. You can go.”

“Thank you.” Wyvelia left.

                                                                                                                 **..** 

Wyvelia – Gwen, she reminded herself – wandered the familiar halls of Hogwarts. How many times had she read the books? How many hours spent online with her friends – back when she was human – mapping out Hogwarts? It was both new and old, as if returning home from a long journey to find your house redecorated. Gwen sighed, turning down random hallways. She remembers the first time she did this type of wandering, in Asgard. She had met Loki, a small child then, that day. Shaking her head, Gwen brings herself back to the present. There was only one person she had to help, only one child of Godric she knew of.

Harry.

 _But what of the others?_ Gwen thought, _Surly the Lady would not mind if I were to help them as well._

She made a mental list of everyone she felt deserved help. Draco, Severus, Fred and George, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Dobby. After a moment’s thought, Gwen added ‘all Hogwarts students’ to the list. Who was she to say that only those eight deserved help? Shouldn’t she try to help everyone? Isn’t that why the Lady chose her? Gwen was, after all, the goddess of Protection. 

 “Urgh, why is this so hard?” Gwen exclaimed out loud. “Why can’t my life be easy?”

“Life rarely is.” A voice answered, startling Gwen.

Gwen spun, coming face to face with a portrait of a young woman. “Oh, hello. Who are you?”

“My name is Serina. And you?”

“Gwendolyn. I’m sorry if I disturbed you.” Gwen gave a short bow, “Perhaps you could tell me where I am?”

“Near the old astronomy tower.” Serina replied. “And I wasn’t disturbed. I get so few visitors up here, I am rather lonely.” She gave a sad sigh.

Gwen gave a small smile, “Well, perhaps you would like some company?”

“Oh yes, please.” Serina replied.

Gwen sat down, her back resting on the opposite wall of the large portrait. “So, tell me about yourself.”

Two hours later, Gwen bid farewell to Serina and headed off to find the Headmaster’s office.

She arrived after everyone else had, giving a timid smile as she shuts the door behind her. “Sorry. Wrong turn.”

“It’s alright, Miss Varrin.” Dumbledore nodded. “Now that we are all here, I would like to introduce our newest staff member, Gwendolyn Varrin.” He gestured to Gwen. Everyone turned to look at her.

 “You can’t be serious about letting this… stranger, work at Hogwarts?” Severus exclaimed.

Dumbledore gave a serene smile, “I have often found that when odd things happen, they usually turn out for the best.”

Gwen chuckled, “Have women falling from the sky often, do you, Albus?”

“No, but I once found a water closet when I needed it most. I never found it again.” Dumbledore replied with a twinkle in his eyes. “But my decision stands. Miss Varrin will be a tutor for the students and a helping hand for any teachers who needs it.”

McGonagall stood, “Well, I for one could use the extra pair of hands to help grade essays.” She held out her hand, “Welcome to Hogwarts, _Professor_ Varrin.”

“Thanks you, Professor McGonagall.” Gwen smirked at McGonagall’s wide eyes. She turned to the other professors, “I’d love to help in any way I can. My magic is a bit different than yours, but I know theory quite well.”

“Perhaps you could show us what you mean by different?” Flitwick asked, barely containing his excitement over new magic.

Gwen hummed before digging through her satchel. Sure enough, a wand sat in a special pocket in just the right place for easy access. Gwen pulled out the masterpiece with a sort of reverence. The was made of a pale wood with a blue and black carved stone handle, at the end of the wand was a black stone carved to look like a flower. A chrysanthemum Gwen recognized. “Alright, let’s see.” With a flick a trail of flowers floated out. Another flick sent the flowers dancing around the room. Gwen smiled before slipping the wand away. She waved one hand and the flowers took the form of a woman with long hair. Holding her hand out, Gwen made the flower woman come to life.

“Oh, hello.” The woman greeted with a bow.

“Hello.” Gwen replied.

The professor’s gaped. “How… how is this possible?” Severus asked.

Gwen smirked, “Told you my magic was different.”

“My lady, what would you have me do?” The woman asked.

Gwen turned to her creation, “Head out to the forest, keep watch over the castle. Report should any darkness enter the forest.”

“Yes my lady.” The woman bowed and floated away.

The professors looked at Gwen with a combination of awe, surprise and disbelief.

Gwen shuffled self-consciously, “Uhhh…”

“Well, I’m sure we all can agree Professor Varrin’s magic is quite different.” Dumbledore said, “If no one has any arguments, I believe some of us have a summer to prepare for.” The professors nodded in agreement. “That is all. Have a good summer!” Everyone but Gwen left. “Is there something you needed, Miss Varrin?”

Gwen hesitated before speaking, “I don’t exactly have a place to stay this summer.”

Dumbledore nodded, “You may stay here until you find other suitable arrangements. I will speak to my colleagues and see if any properties are available.”

“Thank you. Perhaps you could see if any land is open for sale too? I would like to build my own house at some point.” Gwen added.

Dumbledore smiled, “I will see what I can find.”

“Thank you.” Gwen bowed and left.

With the help of the portraits, Gwen located her new classroom/office. Down the hall was her apartment. Foregoing the classroom, Gwen instead went to check out her rooms.

A portrait guarded the entry. An old woman with a kind smile. She wore dark blue robes in the old style. “Hello dear. Are you to be my new charge?” She had a distinctive Scottish accent, much rougher than McGonagall’s but still understandable. Gwen guessed the lady was upper class when she was alive.

“Yes, my name is Gwen. And you are?”

“I am Cassandra of Scotland.” The old woman smiled. “It is a pleasure to meet you.”

Gwen gave a small bow, “I thank you for guarding my room.”

“It is my pleasure to guard the room of Hogwarts’ Protector.” Cassandra returned the bow. “You will need to make a password. If you need a few days to think, you are more than welcome to take your time.”

Gwen shakes her head. “I have an idea. You ask me a question, one of three I will give you, and I will give you the answer. If I have someone with me the password will be _Donec venenatis_.”

Cassandra hums before nodding. “A sound plan. What of those who you invite to your apartments?”

“The password will be Loki.”

“And for those questions?”

“One will be ‘Who is my shield brother?’. The answer is ‘Steve’. The next will be ‘What was the first weapon I learned?’ The answer to that one is ‘the bow’. The last one will be ‘When did my parents die?’ The answer to that one being ‘April 25’.” Gwen said.

Cassandra smiled, “You have thought this out.”

Gwen shrugged, “It’s good to be prepared.”

Cassandra nodded, “What was the first weapon you learned?”

“The bow.” Gwen chuckled.

Cassandra opened the door. Gwen stepped into the entry way, making sure to fill the space with protection wards and spells to keep those who would harm her or her charges out. Once finished, Gwen looked around her new home.

The walls were a soft golden color with dark brown wood trimmings. While the floor was stone, it was covered with a red and brown soft velvet deep pile carpet near the fireplace to the left. In front of the fireplace was plush furniture, upholstered in a lighter brown suede. There was a desk under a magical window to the left, and a kitchen to the right. Bookshelves filled with various books covered every wall. On the farthest wall two doors sat. The one to the right was the bedroom, the bathroom was to the left.

Her bedroom was blue, with silver accents and dark wood. A four poster bed sat on the far wall, under another enchanted window. The bedcover was royal blue with silver stars embroidered into the soft fabric. The wallpaper was dark blue with twinkling stars. Navy blue curtains hung over the window. Sapphire blue sheer curtains hung from the bed.

To the right of the door was a walk in closet, which was empty, and an empty bookshelf. Opposite the closet was a door which led to the bathroom. Off to the left, in front of a large window, sat two chairs with a small table in the middle of them. A dark blue carpet covered the floor. It was soft under Gwen’s bare feet.

Gwen giggled before launching herself onto the soft bed. “Omph!” She laughed, the stress of the day vanishing. Rolling over Gwen smiled up at the celling, “I love my job.”

                                                                                                                 **..**

The next four weeks passed in a breeze. Gwen spent much of her free time looking through the books Hogwarts had given her. When she wasn't reading, she was shopping for more books.

Diagon Alley was alright, in Gwen’s opinion. She’d been to the markets of Álfheimr. Now _that_ was magical. But Marjoram Alley was an impressive discovery. Gwen held a deep love of secondhand and the hidden finds that came from shopping at such places. It’s why she and Darcy got along so well (not just because they were trouble makers).

Rare books, new books, books with old spells, books with new ones, Gwen got them all. Gwen got many rare texts written in forgotten languages, having been blessed with the gift of All-Speak (which also allowed her to read any language). The shop owners gave her strange looks, but Gwen paid them no mind. Why should they care whether she loved books or not?

It was that love of books that made her a fast friend to Madam Pince, the school librarian. If she wasn’t buying books, she was reading them. Most of the books she read in the library were from the restricted section. Others were the events of the wizarding world and the tradition of the Most Ancient and Nobel houses.

Gwen also made sure to research the American Wizarding world. The books were harder to find, but Madan Pince came through and got Gwen access to three books. One on their history, one on their government, and the last on their magic and school – Ilvermorny.

August came, and with it Gwen’s new home. Dumbledore had an old friend who lived in Blackburn. He was looking to sell his home so he would be free to travel the world once more. It was a nice four bedroom home, with lots of space, a small backyard but with-in walking distance to a park.

George Williams was more than happy to show Gwen around his home. The two connected over a shared love of travel and spent much of the time talking about the places they had visited. By the end of the day Gwen had a new fully furnished home with a house elf as well. George didn’t need his house elf anymore. He felt the young witch would benefit from the help of his longtime servant.

Mindy was a quiet, but devoted, servant. She was happy to serve a new mistress, and swore her allegiance to the powerful witch.

Gwen spent much of August preparing for her new position. She read the books from her new home, talked with Mindy and the other professors at Hogwarts. Even Severus came around and talked with Gwen, mostly about Potions, but occasionally about DADA.

Finally August 31st dawned.

 

 


	3. Chapter 2

Gwen was putting the final touches in her new classroom when Severus walked in. Well, he more stalked in, but the effect was lost on Gwen who wasn’t paying attention.

Waving her hand, foregoing the wand strapped to her thigh, Gwen made banners of every house hang on the side walls. On the furthest wall hung a special black banner with the Hogwarts’ crest and ‘In unity there is strength’ in gold lettering below it.

“An interesting choice.” Severus sneered, “Do you expect Gryffindor to work with Slytherin?”

Gwen shrugged, not turning nor does she stop working, “I expect them to behave while they are in my classroom. It is them who are asking for help. They didn’t have to come here. Thus, while everyone is learning, there will be no petty house rivalry or prejudice.” She waved her hand again, changing the desks into six round tables each seating six. “Better.” Nodding, Gwen hopped off the large ornate oak desk she was standing on. “Always wanted a desk like this.” She said, conversationally, gesturing to the desk behind her. “Lots of drawers and space for reviewing papers. And people can sit on it too!” Gwen hopped back on the desk, as if to show Severus that one could indeed sit on the desk comfortably.

Severus huffed, “The Headmaster wishes for all staff to join him in his office.” He spun around a walked out. Gwen’s laughter followed him down the corridor.

Gwen slid off the desk with a grin. She slipped her black flats back on and trotted after the Potions Master.

The year was already starting off well.

**..**

Harry sat at the Gryffindor table, looking around. His eyes landed on one of the people at the head table. She was younger than most of the other people, who Harry guessed were the professors. But when her amethyst eyes caught his green they seemed much older than Dumbledore. Harry quickly ducked his head, but glanced up at the last second. The woman gave a small smile and a slight nod before retuning her gaze to the Sorting Ceremony.

Once everyone had been placed into their houses, Dumbledore stood. “Welcome to Hogwarts!” Harry zoned out during most of the speech, but paid attention once Dumbledore introduced the new teachers. “And I would like to introduce a new professor who will be solely devoted to tutoring and helping any student who wishes for help. Please welcome Professor Varrin.”

Harry instantly knew that he would be going to Professor Varrin. He knew nothing of magic!

Professor Varrin stood and gave a short bow before returning to her seat.

“Blimey mate.” Ron said, “If all the tutors look like that, sign me up!”

Harry hid his immediate reaction to shudder and just laughed. He was relieved when Percy smacked Ron upside the head with an admonishment to “show more respect”.

**..**

For the first week, Gwen had a few students come and seek her out. Most of them only wanted to check her availability while others, mostly prefects, introduced themselves and promised to send students who needed help in her direction.

However, during the second week of school, Quirldemort (as Gwen had taken to calling him in her head) got sick. Dumbledore assured the professor that he need not worry, as Gwen could handle all his classes until he got better.

The classes went well. Gwen just had all the students practice age appropriate spells for the entire lesson. She gave points frequently and praise freely. Unfortunately, during her first year class, something went wrong.

Gwen didn’t blame Neville. How was he to know she was right behind him? But the trouble was, he didn’t, and thus Neville accidently hit Gwen with a Stinging jinx. IN THE EYE.

“Fuck!” Gwen swore, falling onto her knees, her face in her hands, eyes closed. “Shite!” She took deep breaths, “Five points to Gryffindor for casing the jinx, Mr. Longbottom. But I have to take ten for NOT PAYING ATTENTION!” Gwen let her magic heal her. Her eyes glowed for a moment and the pain vanished. “Gods of Olympus.” She lifted her head. Neville’s face was pure horror.

“I’m so sorry professor! I didn’t mean to!” He profusely apologized.

Gwen shook her head, “I know you didn’t mean it, but I can’t say that it doesn’t hurt.” She stood, “I’ve had worse, I assure you, but any jinx to the eye hurts.” Gwen sighed, “Please try to be aware of your surroundings in the future.”

“I’ll try professor.” Neville nodded.

“Come see me after your last class.” Gwen instructed him. “The rest of you, we’ll practice something else. Savvy?”

The students nodded. The Stinging jinx hurt!

Gwen had them return to “Expelliarmus” spell. She chose not to sit out for the rest of class, but made sure that the students would know she was there.

During one of her rounds around the classroom Gwen passed her hand gently over Harry’s shoulders, only to feel him tense up. Gwen quickly pulled her hand away. “You must loosen up Harry.” She said in a calm voice. “Relax and let the magic flow through you. Also, being flung back hurts worse if everything is already tensed up. It does more damage to you.”

Harry nodded, relaxing his shoulders. Gwen returned to her rounds, but kept Harry in the back of her mind.

**..**

Gwen quickly gained the title of “best tutor ever” because of her practical style of helping. Her success rate was unmatched.

Harry would often sneak into her room, just before dinner, to ask for help. Gwen helped Harry learn and often encouraged him explore the wonders of magic more. 

Gwen surreptitiously kept her eye on Harry. She picked up on Harry’s reluctance at being touched. If he didn’t see it coming or if the touch came from someone bigger than him, Harry tensed up. That was another thing she noticed, Harry was small. Smaller than any normal eleven year old had any right to be. Gwen saw the signs, and they all screamed ‘abused child’. Unfortunately there was nothing Gwen could do. She was just a tutor and an unknown by all the other professors. Yes, she got along with everyone, but they hardly knew her. She couldn’t just go up to Minerva and say “Harry Potter is being abused by his guardians”. It wouldn’t work!

Luckily fate deigned to present a perfect opportunity for Gwen begin helping the young boy. It was the night before Halloween, Gwen was on patrol. She always took the latest sifts, as she needed less sleep to function, didn’t have any morning classes to teach. Being a habitual night owl helped. Back during her first few days at Hogwarts, Gwen had become good friends with all the ghosts and portraits. It helped that Hogwarts had declared the girl her protector. Thus, Gwen was able to locate any wayward students fairly quickly.

On that night, Peeves, who had a grudging respect for the powerful mage, tolled Gwen that Harry Potter had been seen roaming the corridors. Gwen thanked him and went to find Harry.

She found the boy near the ground level of the castle. He was sitting on a window ledge, watching as a frightful storm grew outside. “Harry?” Gwen called.

Harry jumped, “Professor!”

“You do know that it is after curfew? Right?” She leaned against the opposite wall.

“Yes.” Harry ducked his head.

“Would you care to tell me why you chose to leave your dorm anyway?”

Harry was silent for a while. Then he said, in a quiet voice, “It was loud.”

Gwen hummed, “The tower is often loud during a storm. This one is rather a big one too. I suppose you are not yet used to such loud accommodations?”

Harry nodded.

Gwen smiled, “Would you like some hot chocolate?”

Harry frowned, “You aren’t going to punish me and send me back?”

“Oh, I’ll see you back to bed. But first, hot chocolate.” Gwen held out her hand. “It’s quite normal to be unable to sleep during your first storm away from home. I’m not going to punish you for that.”

Harry relaxed a bit at that statement. He slid down from his perch and took the offered hand. Gwen felt a rush of pride that Harry trusted her enough to take her hand, but she quickly quashed it down. Now was not the time.

Gwen led him to the painting of fruit. Letting Harry’s hand go, Gwen reached up and tickled the pear. It giggled and a door handle appeared. “Now Harry, I must ask you not to tell your friends you know the location of the kitchens. Not until you have passed your third year.”

Harry tilted his head, “Why not?”

“Because the kitchens are restricted and I would not have you getting in trouble because of me.” Gwen replied, opening the door. “Students come in here anyways, but the restriction still remains. IF you do come down here, don’t get caught.” She ushered Harry through the door.

House Elves swarmed upon them. Gwen sent them a glare when they got too close to Harry.

“Professor, what are they?” Yelped Harry, hiding behind Gwen.

“They are House Elves, they work here at the castle. Who do you think does all the cleaning and cooking?” Gwen chuckled. “Now, Mr. Potter and I would like some hot chocolate and a quiet place to sit. Please?”

“Of course Mistress Gwendolyn!” Denbigh, the head House Elf, said with a bow.

Gwen rolled her eyes, but did not correct the House Elf. She knew it was pointless. Gwen led Harry over to a small alcove the elves had prepared for them.

“Anything you would like to eat, Harry?” Gwen asked. Harry worried his lower lip in hesitation. “Perhaps something little, and not too sugary?”

Harry nodded, “Um… could I have some bread and butter?”

Gwen nodded, “Denbigh, bread with butter for Harry and I will have a berry scone.”

“Yes miss.” The food was quickly placed before them.

They sat in silence, sipping on their hot chocolates and nibbling their respective foods.

It was Harry who finally broke the silence. “Professor?”

“Yes, Harry?” Gwen hummed over her mug.

The small boy shifted, “Why do you treat me different?”

Gwen blinked, she didn’t realize Harry noticed the way she treated him. “What do you mean?”

Harry shrugged, a subtle thing that seemed to only effect his shoulders. “You don’t treat me like the other professors do. You treat me… normal."

Gwen sighed. “Does that bother you?”

Harry thought for a moment, his faced scrunched, “Not really. It’s nice.”

Gwen raised an eyebrow, “What part is nice?”

Harry shrugged, “You treat me normal? But ever since that one day in class, you make noise when you walk near me. You don’t touch me anymore.”

“I held your hand.” Gwen pointed out, gesturing with her mug.

“Yeah, but I could’ve not taken it and you wouldn’t ‘ave said anything.” Gwen nodded at the truth of this statement. “So… what I’m wondering is why.”

“I treat you differently because I don’t believe you killed Voldemort.” Gwen smirked as the House Elves nearby freaked out at the name. Harry looked at Gwen in surprise. “It was your mother who destroyed Voldemort’s body, not you. And Voldemort is not dead, not fully. Yes, he is a Fiend now, but a half existence is still and existence.”

“What is a… fiend?” Harry asked.

“A Fiend is a dark spirit. They usually are the spirits of evil wizards or witches.” Gwen answered.

“Oh.”

“So, while everyone else is honoring you for the death of a madman who isn’t dead. And for the fact you survived the un-survivable, I will always treat you as just Harry.”

Harry gave a relieved smile, “Thank you, Professor.”

Gwen nodded, “Of course Harry. Please, call me Gwen.”

“O-okay Pro-Gwen.”

“And you can come to me any time. Even if it’s late at night. My rooms are just down the hall from my classroom. If you feel uncomfortable coming to my rooms, just step into my classroom and I’ll know you are there. I have an alert spell on the doorway.” Gwen said looking Harry in the eyes.

Harry hesitated, but nodded. “Okay.”

“Good. And I mean anything. Even if it’s just a nightmare or you can’t sleep.” She raised an eyebrow at Harry’s wide eyes. “You didn’t honestly believe you’ve been roaming at will around Hogwarts these past months? Without getting caught?” Harry shook his head. “But you didn’t know who was allowing you to roam?” Harry nodded. Gwen smiled, “I hope you don’t mind, I sorta have claimed you as under my protection.”

Harry once more shrugged. “’m okay with it.”

“Thank you, Harry.” Gwen stood, “Now, I believe it is time that we return you to your room.”

“Okay.”

Gwen saw Harry to the portrait and in his common room, before heading off to her own room.

 

 


	4. Chapter 3

The next day, Gwen had an unexpected visit.

“Professor?” Two voices called out.

Gwen looked up from where she is looking over Neville’s Transfiguration paper. Before her stood two almost identical boys with red hair. The Weasley twins. “Can I help you two?”

“We need some advice.” Forge said.

“Hypothetically.” Gred added.

Gwen raised an eyebrow. “Well, let me finish this with Mr. Longbottom and I’ll help you with your _hypothetical_ problem.” The twins nodded, going to sit in the window alcove. Gwen finished the paper with Neville and sent him on his way after a few minutes. She stood, walking over to the pair bent heads. Gwen recognized the map and realized what their problem was. “Ah, I see you have found out my secret.”

Two heads shot up. Gwen bent to look at the map closer. There, in her classroom, standing before Fred and George, was a blank name banner.

“Professor?” Gred asked, “What does it mean?”

“Gwen, please.” With a wave of her hand, Gwen summoned a chair. She sank gracefully into it, sitting before the brothers. “And it means that the map doesn’t know what name to assign me. Probably because I have too many. Or possibly because I did not exist in this world until June.”

Forge perked up, “When you fell out of the celling!”

Gwen nodded, “Indeed.” She leaned back, “I trust you two will be able to keep this a secret?” They both nod. Gwen smiled. She took out her wand and tapped the parchment. “Hello Marauders, call me Gwen.”

The map changed. _Hello Gwen._

 _Who are you?_ Was written in different handwriting.

Gwen kept her wand on the page, “I am a goddess. Sent to protect the child of Prongs.”

 _You know of us?_ A third asked.

“Indeed.” Gwen smirked, “You four are legendary. In my home world your deeds are read by millions.”

_Wow…_

_How do we know you are telling the truth?_ A fourth wrote.

“I solemnly swear I am up to no good.” Gwen recited, “Messrs. Moony, Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail are proud to present the Marauder’s Map. Mischief managed.”

 _Guess she’s telling the truth boys._ The first wrote.

 _I like her!_ The third replied.

 _You like everyone, Padfoot._ The second one pointed out.

_Not true…_

_True._ The fourth stated.

“Now boys, no fighting.” Gwen admonished, “While I am flattered, I will not have anyone fighting over me.”

 _You are a professor, aren’t you?_ Padfoot wrote.

“Indeed I am. But I’m one of the cool ones.” Gwen laughed.

The name banner changed to read “The Cool Professor Gwen”.

Gwen threw her head back and laughed, “Just Professor Gwen, if you don’t mind.”

The banner changed to “Just Professor Gwen”.

“Padfoot…”

_I didn’t do anything._

“Sure… Mooney, would you be so kind?”

The banner changed to “Professor Gwen”.

“Thank you. Now, I must say goodbye.”

 _Good bye Miss Gwen._ Mooney wrote.

 _Bye Gwen!_ Prongs added underneath.

 _Bye cool professor._ Wormtail wrote.

 _Till we meet again, fair lady._ Padfoot scrawled.

Gwen laughed, pulling her wand off the page. The map returned to its original state.

Fred and George looked at her in awe. “That was wicked Professor Gwen.” They said.

“Thank you.” Gwen bowed her head. “Now, anything else you two need help with?”

Forge hums, before looking at his twin. They are silent for a moment before nodding. “We have-“

“This idea-“

“For a place-“

“A joke shop-“

“Like Zonko’s-“

“But better.”

Gwen nodded, “And you would be creating your own joke products?”

They nodded. “We need-“

“Help-“

“A place to work-“

“And a patron.”

“Could you-“

“Help us?”

Gwen smiled, “I would be honored. I know I am new to Hogwarts, but I thank you for trusting me with your project.”

Forge held out his hand, “Well, you are one of the cool professors.”

Gwen took it with a laugh.

“Welcome to the crew, Professor Gwen!” Gred said as he shook her hand.

“Glad to join.” Gwen replied, honestly.

The three quickly formed a lasting relationship.

**..**

Harry found himself following the familiar route to Professor Varrin’s classroom three nights after the events of Halloween. When he reached the door, Harry timidly pushed it open. The classroom was dark, and just a bit frightening. “Professor?” He called out weakly.

“Yes Harry?” A soft voice responded from behind him.

Harry jumped, spinning around. Professor Varrin was still in the tan trousers and loose purple blouse she wore that morning, but the black wizarding robes were gone. “Uhh…”

She smiled, “I was just about to head to my rooms for some light reading before bed. Care to join me?”

Harry nodded, following his professor.

They stopped at a painting of a woman in blue robes. “Hello dear. Who do you have with you?” The old woman asked.

“Cassandra, this is Harry. Harry, this is Cassandra. She guards my rooms.” Professor Varrin introduced them. “ _Donec venenatis,_ if you please.”

Cassandra smiled and opened the portal. Professor Varrin led Harry into a cozy room.

“Would you like some hot chocolate, Harry?”

“Yes please, Professor.”

“Call me Gwen.” She reminded him.

“Uhh alright Prof-Gwen.” Harry sat on one of the plush chairs before the fireplace.

Gwen brought over two mugs of hot chocolate. “Want to talk about it?”

Harry shrugged, not wanting to admit why he came. “I just couldn’t sleep.” He lied.

Gwen didn’t reply. She just sat on the floor by his feet, sipping hot chocolate.

While they drank their hot beverages, Harry looked around until something caught his eye. There, in the corner near the desk and the window, was a shrine of sorts. Harry stood, carful of his cup, and padded over to the curious sight.

In black lettering a banner read “To those who lost their lives for a fight they believed in”. Under was two lists of names. Harry instantly spotted “James Potter, Lilly Potter” at the top of the list to the left. On each side of the lists were pictures but just below the banner was a hand drawn picture of a group of kids that magically grew into their adult counterparts.

“I put it up every Halloween. Hope you don’t mind.” Gwen whispered behind him.

Harry shook his head. A woman with red hair and green eyes, turning back to her child form, leaned against a man, now boy, with crazy black hair and bespeckled hazel eyes. When in their adult forms, Harry absently notes, they are just a tad lighter and a bit more see-through than the other four boys in the picture.

A hand reached over his shoulder, pointing to the other boys-turned-men, “That’s Snape, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew.”

“Snape?” Harry frowned.

“He was your mother’s friend. Sirius is your godfather, he’s in Azkaban wrongly imprisoned for something he didn’t do. He was your father’s brother in all but blood. I don’t know where Remus is right now, but he was also a friend of your father’s. Peter,” She spit the name out, “was your parent’s friend, but he betrayed them to Voldemort.”

Harry froze, “Do you know where he is?”

“Yes.” Gwen’s huff of breath flicked Harry’s dark hair. Harry turned, looking his professor in the eye. “I can’t tell you Harry, as much as I would like to kill the bastard myself… I can’t.”

Harry frowned, “Why not?”

Gwen stepped back. She gestured for Harry to follow her. They sat on the couch in front of the fire. Gwen placed Harry’s mug next to hers on the low glass coffee table. “Have you ever heard of a show called ‘Doctor Who’?”

Harry frowned, wondering what a show on the telly had to do with not telling him about Peter. And how did Gwen know about it? He nodded.

Gwen smiled, “I live in the muggle world too, you know.”

Harry’s eyes grew wide. He didn’t know that, he figured she lived in the wizarding world – wherever that was – like Ron or Malfoy. Harry told her so.

Gwen shrugged, “Only Dumbledore knows of where my current home is located. But we’re getting off topic. In Doctor Who, the Doctor warns people about what might happen if they mess with time. It’s like the ‘going back in time and killing your grandfather’ paradox. If you mess with one thing, you may end up messing up your entire future and thus never be born.”

Harry glared at Gwen. “I doubt if we kill Pettigrew that I’ll never be born.”

Gwen laughed, “Oh, I know that. The problem is that if _I_ kill Pettigrew – I’m not letting you kill anyone – that it may change the future too much.”

“But how do you know that?” Harry tilted his head. “You don’t know the future. Do you?”

“I do.”

Harry blinked. “Oh.”

“Trust me when I say it’s much more complicated than just ‘knowing the future’ but that is the simple version.” Gwen sighed wearily.

Harry didn’t press for more. Gwen’s body was sagging, her shoulders slumped, amethyst eyes heavy. He nodded, “Okay.”

A weak smile, “Thanks.” Gwen stood, stretching her arms above her head. “You should probably return to your dorm. It’s past midnight.”

Harry looked down, “Could I… stay for a few more minutes?” His head shot up, “I’ll be real quiet! Promise.”

Gwen chuckles, “It’s alright Harry. Stay as long as you’d like. I’m just going to change into more comfortable clothes.” She leaves and walks through a door on the farthest wall. Harry catches a glimpse of a blue wall with silver dots before he turns back to the fire blazing in the hearth.

The flames flicker brightly in Harry’s emerald green eyes. Time passes without him paying attention. Before he realizes it, his eyes are drooping and his head is falling black onto the couch. A few seconds later, Harry is asleep.

**..**

Gwen stepped out of her bathroom, tying her long blond hair – dark from her shower - up in a high ponytail. “Harry?” She called softly. Her bare feet made no sound as she padded across the main room. A smile graced her pale rose lips at the sight of a sleeping Harry.

After gently moving Harry into a more comfortable position, Gwen covered him in a soft green fleece blanket. Gwen stepped back and frowned. Harry was so small, curled up on the couch. Leaning down, Gwen placed a butterfly kiss on Harry’s head. “Good night, little one.” She slipped off to her own bed.

                                                                                                                                         **..**

When Gwen woke, the sun was just peaking out over the horizon. Mindy was in the kitchen, cooking up breakfast as Gwen stumbled in.

“Mornin’ Mindy.” She yawned, plopping down into a chair at the small table in the equally small kitchen.

“Morning Mistress!” Mindy squeaked. “We seem to have a guest.”

Gwen nodded, “Harry Potter.” Mindy nearly dropped the pan she was using. “Mindy.” Gwen’s voice held a note of warning. “Remember what I said about Harry?” Mindy nodded quickly. “Good.” Gwen placed her chin in her cupped hand, “Try to keep that in mind when he wakes.”

“Yes Mistress!” Mindy returned to her cooking with a new vigor.

Harry woke just as Mindy was placing the last plate on the table.

“Good morning Harry.” Gwen greeted, a smile on her face and in her voice. “Sleep well?”

Harry rubbed his eyes sleepily, “Yeah. Sorry for falling asleep on your couch.”

Gwen shrugged, “It’s no problem. Come, eat with us.”

Harry blinked at Mindy and at the table. “Uhhh…”

“Mindy, Harry Potter. Harry, my personal House Elf Mindy.” Gwen lazily waved a fork between the two. “Now sit down and eat you two.”

Harry scrambled up onto one of the chairs, Mindy taking the remaining chair. They ate and chatted amongst themselves. Harry relaxed as the meal progressed, opening up bit by bit.

“Harry?” Gwen asked. “Would you like to go out to the lake with me? We could practice spells out there.”

Harry nodded, a large smile on his face. “Yes please!”

“Alright, go get changed and I’ll meet you by the front door.” Gwen shooed him off. She went to her room and grabbed her wand. “Expecto Partonum.” A blue light shot out of the wand and took the form of a fennec fox. “Professor McGonagall, Harry spent the night with me and we will be by the lake if anyone needs us.” The fox dashed off to the rooms of the woman.

Five minutes later found Gwen trotting down the stairs towards the main door. She was wearing thick black trousers, a green long sleeved shirt, and her heavy robes with a warm violet trimmed cloak over them. Black gloves and a deep purple scarf – which matched her eyes – completed the look.

Harry was waiting at the door, bouncing on his toes in anticipation.

Gwen smiled, “Gloves?” Harry held up his hands. “Good. You have your scarf, and a warm cloak. Guess we’re ready.” She led Harry out to the lake. It was chilly out, but Gwen knew they would be taking off layers as they practiced and the sun climbed higher. “Now, what would you like to practice first?”

Harry worried his lip for a moment before smiling, “Can you show me that cool spell with the attack birds?”

Gwen laughed, “Let’s get _Avis_ down first, then I’ll teach you to make them attack.”

Ron joins them about halfway through the lesson, with a few more students, including Hermione, joining in later. Gwen ends up teaching everyone various useful charms and spells, some upon request.

“Now, remember, for many of you this is your first time attempting to try these spells. No one is perfect.” She reminded the congregated children. “Those in upper years also have more practice than you firsties. Don’t be discouraged. Everything takes time and practice.”

By the time lunch rolled around, most of the students could produce birds, send said birds into “attack mode”, and form a semi-durable shield to block the attackers.

 

 


	5. Chapter 4

One night at dinner, Gwen had a marvelous idea. The moment dinner ended, she went to Dumbledore to propose her idea.

**..**

The next day all the common room boards had a new announcement.

“Attention all students! Want to learn useful spells not covered in class? Tired of the same theory over and over? Well, have we got the thing for you! Starting next week Professor Varrin will be teaching _Practical Magic_ after classes each day. If interested please write your name under one of the days below. Any questions or concerns, please contact Professor Gwen Varrin in her classroom on the fourth floor.”

Thus _Practical Magic_ became a sort of once-a-week club for the students. Gwen would teach every day, but she only saw the same group once a week. Monday’s group was mostly sixth and seventh years, Tuesday’s group was primarily third years, Wednesday was first years, Thursday was second, and Friday was fourth and fifth. The lessons were scheduled from four to six, but the time was rather fluid and went according to the students’ schedules or wants. As everything was voluntary, there was not homework – unless one counted Gwen’s ending speech to “practice what you learn, lest you lose important skills” – but Gwen made sure to go over the previous week’s lesson during the beginning of class.

**..**

November turned into December. And before anyone realized it, Winter Break came along. Gwen spent Christmas morning with Mindy and the other House Elves. She thought about the present she had gotten Harry, and hoped he liked the wand holster with protective runes stitched into it. Harry had gotten her a present, a new lesson planning book, which was unexpected – but not unwelcome.

Gwen joined everyone for lunch in the Great Hall. She sat opposite Harry and had quite a merry time with the students who had remained behind along with the staff.

After lunch, Gwen thanked Harry for his gift.

“You’re welcome Gwen.” Harry smiled. “And thank you for your gift!”

“You are most welcome, Harry.” Gwen gave a small bow. “If you two get bored, please come and visit me.”

“We will.” Harry promised before pulling Ron back to their room.

**..**

On Boxing Day, Harry and Ron joined Gwen in her rooms. The two boys worked on homework while Gwen graded papers for the teachers.

“Are you grading ours, professor?” Ron asked, snacking on the liquorish wands Gwen had gotten from Pomona Sprout.

“No,” Gwen shook her head, “not unless you’re taking seventh year classes that I don’t know about.”

Ron made a face and Gwen laughed.

**..**

Time passed. Gwen taught _Practical Magic_ alongside her tutoring duties. Harry grew closer to the one professor who treated him like ‘just Harry’. The “Golden Trio”, as Harry, Ron and Hermione were often called, kept searching about the Philosopher’s stone and the mysterious Flamel.

January slid into February which in turn led into March. Gwen kept an eye out for Harry, but chose not to interfere with the events of his first year. Gwen’s flower lady creation, who now called herself Drew (Short for Druidia), warned Gwen about the darkness that was killing the unicorns. Gwen in turn told Dumbledore and Hagrid of the warning.

On April 25th Gwen did not come out of her rooms.

Harry found her curled up on her couch, looking at the only photo she still had of her parents.

“Gwen?” Harry gently touched her arm.

“Thousands of years, and this day still hurts.” Gwen mumbled.

Harry sat next to her on the couch. “What were they like?”

Gwen sighed, “They were the best parents a girl could ask for.” She told Harry about growing up in an Assassin family, how her parents taught her how to defend herself and trusted her to take care of herself. She talked about sunny days spent in foreign countries, when her parents weren’t on assignment. When she came to how her parents died, Gwen hesitated. “They… I was nineteen when it happened. It was a straightforward job, in and out, clean kill. But something went wrong. I came back from collage for summer to find out my parents were gone. And they weren’t coming back.”

“What did you do?” Harry curled up closer to Gwen’s side.

Gwen draped her arm around him and pulled the still much-too-skinny boy closer, “I lived with my uncle, my father’s brother, and joined the Assassins. I was determined to kill the man responsible for their death.”

“Did you do it?”

“Yes.” Gwen nodded, “But at a great cost. Once you take a life, part of you dies. I killed many people during my quest to find my parent’s killer. Now… I’m not so sure if I was doing the right thing. Is it truly worth loosing your soul to get revenge?” She shook her head, “The best thing that happened to me was when an accident sent me somewhere far away from my past life. I left, and never looked back.” Gwen shifted, putting her and Harry in a more comfortable position.

“I have nightmares of when my parents died.” Harry confessed, his face pressed into Gwen’s side.

Gwen looked down, “When did this start?”

“End of December.” Harry mumbled.

“Oh, you poor boy.” Gwen pulled Harry into her arms, “I was wondering why you visited me so often. I don’t mind, but I would have preferred if you had told me sooner.”

Harry shrugged, “I didn’t want to bother you.”

Gwen buried her nose in Harry’s hair. “You could never bother me, baby boy. I _want_ to help you, protect you.”

“Even from nightmares?” Harry’s voice was soft, a hint of hope in his tone.

“Especially from nightmares.” Gwen promised.

Harry nodded, curling up further in Gwen’s embrace.

 


	6. Chapter 5

The night of June 4th saw Gwen pacing around her classroom, Fred and George were focused on the map.

“They’re gone!” Forge shouted.

“Where’d they go?” Gred blinked, searching the map.

“To find the Philosopher’s stone.” Gwen replied, not stopping her pacing. “Where is Dumbledore?”

“Not here yet.” They replied.

“Damn!” Gwen continued pacing.

“Professor Varrin.” A cool voice said from the door.

Gwen turned, “Professor Snape!” She rushed towards him, “Harry is in danger! You need to get to the Philosopher stone. Voldemort is trying to steal it!”

Severus looked at her with narrowed eyes. Finally he nodded and turned, his cloak billowing out behind him.

Gwen turned to Fred and George. “Let’s get you back to your rooms. I need to find Dumbledore.”

“You can take the map.” The twins held it out.

Gwen shook her head, “Keep it. Hogwarts will tell me when he arrives.”

They nodded and went off to their room.

A few minutes later Dumbledore rushed off, followed by McGonagall, towards the third floor.

Five minutes later, a doe trotted into Gwen’s room. “Harry has been found. The Dark Lord is gone.” Severus voice came through the patronus.

“For now.” Gwen mumbled. Knowing she could do nothing until Harry woke up, Gwen went to bed.

**..**

On Saturday, Gwen helped Severus grade his finals. “Professor?” She asked, tentative.

Severus raised an eyebrow, not looking at her.

“Suppose there is an object, let’s say it’s a living thing, which has been… contaminated by dark magic. Could you, theoretically, remove the stain without killing the host?” Gwen bit her lip. “And if so, do you know anyone who could perform such a procedure?”

Severus sat up, “Why would you want to know such things?”

“Because I think Harry’s a horcrux.” Gwen blurted.

“A… horcrux.”

“Yes. I believe that part of Voldemort’s soul latched onto Harry the night Lily and James died.” Gwen hunched over, “I truly hope I’m wrong. But I can not ignore the stain on his aura.”

Severus narrowed his eyes, “The scar…”

Gwen shook his head, “That’s from his mother, actually. I checked. Or, well, Fred and George checked. They can sense Light and Dark magic, respectively.” She heaved a sigh at the memory.

**..**

_Harry blinked up at the twins. “You want to what?”_

_“Touch your scar.” Fred answered. “It won’t hurt. Promise.”_

_Harry frowned, but nodded. With one hand, Fred pushed Harry’s hair aside, while with the other he lightly ran his finger down the shape of the scar. There was a light spark, similar to static, but nothing more._

_Fred turned to Gwen. “It’s Light magic alright.”_

_Gwen sighed with relief, “Thank you Fred.”_

_George looked curious, “Could I touch it, Harry?”_

_Harry shrugged. George repeated what his brother did. He turned to Gwen, “There is a tint of… something. Something wrong.”_

_Gwen nodded, sitting down on the floor. The three boys quickly joined her in a circle. “Harry, what Fred and George just did was see if that scar of yours was truly a curse scar or something else. Fred can detect Light magic, while George here can sense Dark magic.” Harry’s eyes grew wide. “To answer you, George, what you sensed, probably, was part of Voldemort.”_

_All three are stunned._

_“The night Harry’s parents were killed, Lily used old magic to protect Harry. I can’t say for sure what she did, but humming in your skin, Harry, is protective magic of the highest order.” Gwen explained. “However, there is no magic that can fully deflect a killing curse. There is a sort of… crack in the armor so to say. And when Voldemort died, part of his soul latched onto that crack. The crack would have healed, and the piece kicked out, had you been placed anywhere but with your current guardians.” She spit out the word, “But you were not. And thus, the piece continues living inside that ever widening crack.”_

**..**

“Long story short, I need to get that stain out and Harry away from his aunt and uncle.” Gwen explained.

Severus frowned, “Why would you need to remove him from his guardians.”

“Because they are abusing him.” Gwen snapped. “I will not allow such things to continue under my watch.”

Severus blinked, his frown deepening. “I will see what I can find out about removing a… horcrux without killing the host.”

Gwen breathed out, relaxing. “Thank you. You might want to see if the goblins can help. I’m not sure, but I think they know how to do such a thing.”

Severus nodded.

They returned to their work in silence.

**..**

The moment Harry woke up, Gwen rushed to the hospital wing. “Harry!” She lunged at him, ignoring Dumbledore at the end of the bed.

“Gwen.” Harry sobbed, pulling her impossibly closer.

“Thank the gods you are okay. Please, don’t scare me like that.” Gwen stroked Harry’s hair.

“I thought you knew the future.”

“Doesn’t mean that something can do wrong. I was so scared.”

“So was I.” Harry’s voice was quiet. But Gwen still heard him.

“I will leave you two alone.” Dumbledore said in a soft voice.

Gwen plopped down onto Harry’s hospital bed. “How are you feeling?” She ran her hand through Harry’s hair, pushing back only for it to fall forward once more.

“Better, I guess.” Harry shrugged, scrunching his nose to push his glasses up. “Dumbledore said the same thing as you did about my mother’s protection. I didn’t tell him I already knew.” He looked up, green eyes wide, “I did good, right? I haven’t told anyone what you told me, Fred and George.”

Gwen nodded, “Yes, baby boy, you did good.”

Harry beamed. “Can I have some candy?”

Gwen threw her head back and laughed. “Yes, yes you may.” Once she was able to breath, Gwen shook her head. “What would you like?”

“Don’t know. What do I got?”

“Have, Harry. What do I _have_?”

“Have.” Harry rolled his eyes playfully.

Gwen stood, looking over Harry’s gifts. “Well, there are chocolate frogs, Bertie Bots, cauldron cakes and the like. Oh,” She dug till she found the gift the House Elves had sent. “Treacle tart!”

“That one, please.” Harry bounced on his bed.

“Very well, settle down.” They ate the tart while Harry told Gwen about his trip to rescue the Philosopher stone.

At the end, Harry paused. “Gwen?”

“Yes Harry?” Gwen had moved to sit next to Harry, her back resting against the headboard.

“Quirrell said that Snape was trying to protect me. Is that true?”

“Yes, it is.” Gwen replied. “Remember, he was your mother’s friend. You may be his enemies’ son, but you are also Lily’s child.”

Harry hummed, curling up into Gwen’s side. “I don’t want to go back to the Dursleys.”

“I know.” Gwen hummed. “But I can’t do anything without proof of your home life.”

Harry squirmed for a moment. “They beat me.”

“I know.” Harry took in a sharp breath. “I’m an Assassin, I see everything. Even what other people don’t. I know the signs of abuse, Harry.”

“Sometimes they wouldn’t feed me.” Harry continued after a moment. In a detached voice he told her everything that had happened since he could remember. All the beatings, all the dark nights he went hungry, all the near death experiences he had due to his uncle’s anger. Gwen just held him, petting his hair and doing her best not to cry. She had to be strong, for Harry. Harry, meanwhile, did his best to not let the emotions overtake him.

That was how Poppy found them. Harry curled up in Gwen’s lap, Gwen’s arms tight around him. Tears streaked Gwen’s face. She watched the two sleep for a bit before letting a small smile slip onto her own face. The strange witch would watch over Harry. Harry Potter would be safe, at last.

 

 


	7. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of year 1...

The day before school let out, Harry visited Gwen. “You wanted to see me?” Harry asked, plopping down on his usual chair in the kitchen.

“Hey, yeah, I did.” Gwen pulled a sheet of cookies out of the oven, “I have something for you.” She reached into the pocket of her jeans and pulled out a chain with a dog tag hanging from it. “This a protective amulet, disguised to look like something ordinary.” Gwen waved her hand over the necklace in her palm. It changed to be a silver chain with a gold and red dragon pendant. Waving her hand turned it back to the dog tag. One side had “H. Potter” inscribed while the other had a red dragon stamped into it.

“Wicked.” Harry smiled. Then he frowned, “But Uncle Vernon will never let me wear it.”

“Ah,” Gwen said, sitting down next to him, “But that’s the best part. You don’t have to wear it, just keep it nearby. When you leave the house, you can slip it into your pocket if you want. You can keep it hidden somewhere around the house when you are home.” She slid the chain over his head, “It will work better if you have it on. It'll protect you from harm that way. However, if you keep it off, the amulet will alert me if you are being harmed or are in danger.” Gwen placed her hand on the amulet, which hung just above his heart, and whispered words in a language Harry didn’t understand and knew wasn’t Latin. “If you ever need me, call out my name and I will come.”

“Okay.” Harry nodded.

Gwen smiled. “Good.” She leaned in and kissed his forehead. “Now, how far are you in packing?”

Harry ducked his head. “Not very.”

“So, not at all?” Gwen chortled, but her eyes held nothing but understanding. Harry nodded. “Good, I’ll teach you a new spell. It’s called ‘Pack’. It makes packing much easier.”

Once Harry had the new spell down, Gwen sent him back to Gryffindor with a box of cookies. _Maybe the summer won’t be so bad,_ Harry thought.

 

 

 The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... we've reached the end! Well, not really, but you know what I mean. I hope you liked this terribly written, barely edited version of the story. When it's all finished and edited I'll repost it. For now ya'll get to deal with this!

**Author's Note:**

> If anything looks familiar that's because it is! This work was inspired by sooooo many other fan-fictions that I can't remember all of the one's I'm pulling from. I have a list and will give credit to the appropriate writers when I am able. So, no, I'm not stealing your work, I'm just playing in your sandbox.  
> If you see something that is yours (or know who owns it) let me know in the comments below!
> 
> Note: This universe is built on the idea that all universes (fan-fiction or not) are real and thus can apply to other universes.


End file.
